


endlessly falling into your arms

by sungjin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjin/pseuds/sungjin
Summary: donghyuck could ramble about the depths of yukhei's heart for as long as he lived, but then he'd be there for years.





	endlessly falling into your arms

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fic so sorry if it's shit! there's barely any hyuckhei content so i thought i'd make my own!!!! pls leave comments aaaaa <33
> 
> title's from exo's song fall :D

All life choices up to this point were mistakes, a fact easy enough for Donghyuck to accept. Logically, he knew that he should have never listened to _Jaemin_ of all people, but he still went through with his idea.

Prior to the interference of one of the worst influences in his life, Donghyuck had received a text of his handsome, happy-go-lucky lab partner from his chemistry class. To be honest, Donghyuck liked the guy. It was hard not to be attracted to Wong Yukhei. Not only was he incredibly kind, he was _stupid_ good looking. He wanted to ignore the messages, believing that nothing could come out of them, but Jaemin would kill him if he did so. It was only Donghyuck’s second year of college, yet this was the first time somebody had suggested he go on a date with them. 

Donghyuck was aware of the fact that he was pretty. He knew he had better than average looks, coupled with the ability to apply makeup well. What he wasn’t used to, however, was random people _calling_ him pretty. He was, after all, living in Seoul, and had lived his entire life being called slurs for being different. Unfortunately, kids had a penchant for being intolerant.

In all honesty, Donghyuck himself had fallen into the trap of assuming somebody’s sexuality. To be fair to him, however, Wong Yukhei seemed about as straight as one could get. If they were in America, he would most definitely be labelled a frat boy. Not only was the fellow student smart, he was _gay_.

And _attracted to Donghyuck_!

“How often do you find other gay people here! Open your eyes to what’s in front of you, Hyuck!” Cried Jaemin, who was seemingly flabbergasted at the idea of Donghyuck rejecting Yukhei’s advances. It wasn’t even that Donghyuck wanted to tell the boy ‘no’, he just had other things to focus on at that point in time. Or maybe he didn’t. Donghyuck didn’t have to have an excuse, it was his life for God’s sake.

It was with this thought that his phone _beeped_ again. Jaemin’s hawk eyes centred themselves on Donghyuck’s phone, and a mischievous smile was placed on his face. To Donghyuck, all this meant was that his friend wanted to know what the text – which was almost certainly from Yukhei – had written in its body. Jaemin was much too nosy for his own good. For this reason, Donghyuck relented and showed him his screen.

**YUKHEI:** hey, when are u free next? there’s a really cute café opening near campus, would u like to go?

**YUKHEI:** ofc u don’t have to if u don’t want to!!!! we could study for our upcoming quiz if you’d like to!!!!!!

**YUKHEI** : actually nvm about it haha!!!!! 

“He’s so much more _innocent_ than I thought he’d be.” Jaemin said, quizzically. Yukhei’s texting style contrasted the way that they thought of the other boy.

“It’s almost as if he has _feelings_ , Jaemin.” Donghyuck said in defence of the boy, a light blush appearing on his face.

Jaemin, much too perceptive for his own good, picked up on the change of facial features of his friend. Again, a smile was plastered on his face, signifying that Donghyuck wouldn’t want to hear what was to come next.

“Oh, you’re _so_ whipped.”

At this, Donghyuck’s blush grew deeper. He knew that he held feelings for the other boy, he was just flustered at the thought of them being requited.

**DONGHYUCK:** no, i’d love to go!!!

**DONGHYUCK:** seems like it could be fun <3

“You even added a _heart_ at the end of that, oh my _god_ you’re practically in _love_ with him.” Jaemin really never knew when to shut up.

☆

Now that he had arranged to meet with Yukhei, Donghyuck had to fuss over what to _wear_.

“You know, you _could_ just turn up wearing nothing, I’m sure he’d like that very much.” Jaemin offered as ‘advice’.

“Yeah, and rack up a nudity charge for myself, I’m sure employers would _love_ that.”

It was such a hassle. How does one choose between looking fierce or looking cute? Wearing makeup or not? The abundance of choices available for Donghyuck made him want to back out of the ‘date’, leaving Yukhei out to dry. However, Donghyuck saw himself as a moral human being, and a good person couldn’t do that to somebody as kind hearted as Wong Yukhei.

Going through his head were a multitude of reasons as to why he even liked the guy, in an effort to evaluate whether or not he was worth all the effort that he was currently going through.

Yukhei was loud, but incredibly lovely. Donghyuck fondly recalled this one time where his crush (yes, his crush, he could admit that to himself now) had taken the blame for their late lab report, despite Donghyuck being the one who spilt hydrochloric acid all over it. He also remembered how the boy had brought him a latte and a blueberry muffin every time they had a class together, giving no other reason than that ‘he might as well have’. Donghyuck wasn’t a fool – Yukhei’s attention towards the shorter boy was kind of evidence of his budding crush for him. Also, Donghyuck had heard Mark making fun of Yukhei for liking him, which kind of confirmed the whole _crush_ thing.

Okay so maybe Donghyuck _was_ kind of dim.

He must have visibly sighed, or looked a little bit too wistfully out of his apartment window, because Jaemin coughed rather loudly, bringing Donghyuck back to earth. 

“Can you stop pining, and get ready, you have a _date_ in under an _hour_ and it seems like _I’m_ the only one who cares!” Jaemin seemed to be getting visibly stressed over the entire ordeal, having already planned an outfit for Donghyuck.

As a result of his friend’s mini outburst, Donghyuck decided to only apply minimal makeup for his meeting with Yukhei – subtle silver, glittery eyeshadow, a little bit of concealer and lip tint, and he was ready to go. He wore a brown coat over a denim pair of mom jeans, and a lighter brown shirt with a pair of Doc Martens, thanking Jaemin for his consideration of the slightly chilly weather outside. 

“You look cute.” His friend said, in a semi resigned tone. Jaemin had done more for the date than Donghyuck had, in a fashion sense, which made his dejected tone make some sense. Donghyuck gave him a hug, thanked him, and went on his way to meet Yukhei.

☆

The café’s exterior reminded Donghyuck of pictures of Parisian cafés. It had a rustic sort of feel to it, with woven chairs adorning the outside. Once inside, he thought that the place was the perfect replica of autumn that he could find. Most of the décor was in some variation of brown or tan, with exposed brick walls and cute sofas for people to sit in. It truly was a cute café.

Donghyuck was instantly able to find Yukhei once inside. The tall boy’s eyes seemed to lock onto his, too, and his mouth instantly formed into a smile. Yukhei made moves to stand up, and hugged the approaching Donghyuck.

“I’m so happy that you made it today.” He said, in an unexpected timid voice. To this, Donghyuck nodded.

“Yeah I’ve been meaning to check this place out anyway!” Donghyuck replied, despite never hearing about this place ever, “Their pastries look really cute!” 

“They do, don’t they!” Yukhei carried on the small talk.

“Have you ordered anything?” Donghyuck posed. He wanted to make it slightly less awkward than he felt their meeting was, but it seemed that he was adding to the small talk’s existence.

“Yeah, I got you something too? I hope you still like blueberry muffins and lattes!” Yukhei said this nervously, with a wondering look on his face as he uttered these words.

“Oh, you didn’t have to!” Deep down, Donghyuck was happy that his crush had remembered what he liked, feeling a small sense of validation. He already had an idea that Yukhei liked him, but he was human and was concerned that it wasn’t to the extent that his feelings lied.

Their food and drinks arrived, and Donghyuck had brought his study materials out too. He fully intended to study with Yukhei, Donghyuck promised, but he was oh so distracted by the prospect of talking to the other boy about anything _but_ chemistry. Yukhei was such an interesting character, living in Korea after moving from Hong Kong by himself, and all on a scholarship, no less. It was so hard to not fall in love with the seemingly perfect boy.

“You know, I had a completely different perception of you now from when we first met,” Donghyuck blurted out, turning red after he saw the widening of Yukhei’s eyes, “I thought you were just goofy and unserious, but you’re actually a really interesting character.” He hoped that Yukhei wouldn’t take offence with what he’d just said, but Donghyuck felt the urge to tell the other boy the truth about his first impressions of him.

“But you see me differently now, right?” Yukhei replied, expression turning serious all of a sudden. Donghyuck felt bad for saying what he said, but the smile he received after clarifying that yes, he now knew that Yukhei had an actual _personality_ , was one that he wouldn’t trade for the world.

☆

The two of them barely studied for their quiz, and instead chatted about life, school, and everything in between. Much like Donghyuck, Yukhei’s friend Mark was _very_ invested in the way that their relationship progressed between the two of them, enlisting the help of their friend Renjun to make sure that Yukhei didn’t look like a _complete_ frat boy on their meeting.

“You know, I wouldn’t have cared about what you wore today,” Donghyuck said boldly, hoping that Yukhei would be able to read in between the lines, “I’m not really here for your face, after all.”

To this, Yukhei blushed. That was something new that Donghyuck learnt about the boy in their time together in the café – outside of class times, he was way more timid than he made himself out to be. In shared lectures, Yukhei exuded confidence, making Donghyuck think of him as someone who wouldn’t have been phased by a meeting with his crush.

The sun was setting outside when the pair finally decided to leave. Shades of purple intermingled with the dark hues of blue and black; the sky had never been so beautiful. Splatters of stars could be seen behind the backdrop of the clouds, a rare sight in Seoul.

“Back in Jeju, I could always see the stars at night. It’s one of those things you take for granted, you know?” Donghyuck rambled as he looked at the night sky. His pinky finger was conjoined in Yukhei’s, the two of them walking down the empty street together.

“I’m used to the city life, Hong Kong was always quite busy. Light pollution and stuff meant that you could never see that kind of stuff.”

They walked further, talking about everything and everything. Donghyuck felt like progress was being made between the two of them. The way that Yukhei looked at him made him feel incredibly relevant in the grand scheme of the world, as if Donghyuck was the North Star that guided him home.

“Funnily enough, I thought you were straight when we first met.” Donghyuck huffed, carrying on with the misconceptions that he once held for the boy.

It was with that that Donghyuck felt it. Yukhei moved his pinky away from Donghyuck’s, separating the pair from each other. Donghyuck felt hurt by this action, but was suddenly brought back to the taller boy by the meeting of their lips. A pressure was felt on his face: Yukhei had pressed his lips onto Donghyuck’s so suddenly that he couldn’t comprehend what was happening for a good three seconds. After grasping the situation at hand, he melted into the kiss, hugging Yukhei’s form with his arms.

Donghyuck knew that Yukhei liked him, but he still felt so surprised with the kiss. It was his first one since his high school prom, and he treasured every moment of it.

Upon separation, the two of them blushed, their faces unseen to the other, shielded by the night sky. This time, their hands joined together, fitting perfectly together like a jigsaw puzzle. 

“Still think I’m straight now?” Yukhei said, with a shy facial expression diverging from his confident tone. Surprised, all Donghyuck could do was shake his head, and lean into Yukhei’s shoulder to hide his deepening blush.

For the first time, Donghyuck was happy that he listened to Jaemin.


End file.
